Kamen Rider Rusher
by Pikatwig
Summary: Ty is a person who loves speed. He is Kamen Rider Rusher! Join him in this new adventure!


"Henshin!"

Yep, original _Kamen Rider _story! Now, I'm gonna have to get this opening talk done for you people. Because my Rider is ready to go! He's impatience. Anyway I hope this goes well and there's gonna be not one, but TWO Team-Ups. One with Wizard and the second... you'll find out later.

OC Rider: Dude, let's get going!

Okay! Geesh! Try to make something new and your creation disrespects you.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"A new Kamen Rider is in town! What will Rusher see in his speedy adventures?"

Rusher Intro (Sung by The Fold)

_Let's Drive! Let's Ride!_

_Let's Go! Let's Drive! Ride!_

_Ride, Race Away, Fast, so very Fast!_

_Go Kamen Rider Rusher!_

_Fast! Fast! Go Rusher! Fast! Fast Go Rusher!_

_Ride, Race Away, Fast, so very Fast!_

_Let's Drive! Let's Go Rusher!_

_Go Kamen Rider Rusher!_

* * *

Vysetown, Chicago

"I'm waiting!" an impatience person says waiting in line for ice cream. The person is male, around 14 years-of age, has black hair slightly messy and pushed back on his head sorta like a person who goes super fast without a helmet, green eyes, wearing a white t-shirt, black pants, with a blue jacket saying on the back "Speed's my middle name". Also above his pants, is a blue and green belt, oddly designed, with speed like rush lines, and a clear circle in the middle.

"Next!" the owner of the store says. With the kid walking up to him. "Ah yes, Ty, like your usual?"

"Duh. And make it snappy!" Ty tells him.

Then the owner hands Ty and double scoop, chocolate ice cream with cookies and cream in it, along with whip cream on the top, and some gummy bears on it. Ty then pours the last little bit of his soda on it and begins to eat it in a hurry.

He finishes it and gets a call on a blue cell phone.

"All right, I'm on my way!" he says, he presses a few buttons on his phone and attaches it to part of his belt and a motorcycle appears. He revs it and heads out.

* * *

The police arrive at the scene to see a few red and purple colored turtles.

"What are we dealing with?" a man asks.

"Sir, we're dealing with what appears to be turtles, they seem to be trying to steal the Pretroleum Crystals."

"What, weren't those sent away a week ago?"

"No sir, it's tomorrow those things are sent away!"

"Let's make sure these things get to the new location!"

"Sir!"

* * *

"Halt, you are under arrest! Put the Pretroleum Crystals back and come out with your hands up, or we'll shoot!" the leader yells, and they blast, but the blasts do nothing!

"_You can't hurt them with guns!"_ a voice yells, then a motorcycle engine's sounds fill the air, with a person flying through the air, striking the turtles!

"Get outta here, only swords can hurt these guys!" Ty states with his helmet over his face.. The police retreat and then Ty moves out his belt. And pulls out his phone and punches in a code.

_**R-U-S-H-E-R!**_

He raises the phone high in the sky and yells "Henshin!"

He inserts the phone onto the belt's center and swipes his hand against it and then a green suit forms around him, then silver gloves and boots form, the chest-plate, and legs become green, and the rest of the suit is blue. The helmet is silver with a blue circle for a visor.

"Who are you?"

"I am, Kamen Rider Rusher!"

* * *

The Rider then pulls out a second phone and punches something in it.

_**S-O-N-I-C S-W-O-R-D!**_

Then a sword appears in it's hilt on Rusher's back, he grabs it, hops off of his Motorcycle and charges in on the turtles, striking them, and destroying them with ease!

He hops back on his motorcycle and zooms away before any of the officers can ask him a question.

* * *

Rusher Base

Ty finally arrives at the base, and powers down, also taking off his helmet. "Hey Dr. Hagane, I'm back!" Ty yells.

"You know, you should treat your father with a little more respect!" Dr. Hagane replies. "Um, adoptive father, you're not my real dad."

"But I am your legal guardian!" he replies.

Ty sighs annoyed, he walks into a seat and grabs a soda out of a cooler, and sips it. Ty then looks down at his RusherBelt, and then pulls out the Henshin Phone from his pocket. He flips it in the other direction, and it shows a picture of a penguin.

"I know what you're thinking and forget it! I still haven't found a way for you to enter that form without powering down!" Dr. Hagane says to Ty. After another sip of his soda Ty rummages in a binder like bag he has and pulls out a small Pretroleum Crystal shard. "Maybe this can help?"

"Or it can destroy the belt and you!" the Doctor tells him. But then he takes a closer look at the shard, seeing a very tiny and faint glow, it's always been said that the Pretroleum Crystals had the power to fuel an entire city for a year, and that no human has been able to harness it's limitless power. He should know, Dr. Hagane was once a researcher on it, when he realized that the powers of the Pretroleum Crystals couldn't be used by humans, he shut the project, of harnessing their powers to create a new world when Earth died, down. But his colleague, Dr. Jackson continued the project, but the science lab used to create the project got warped somewhere away from Earth and Dr. Hagane was the only survivor of it.

But still, his mind always wanted to see what a Pretroleum Crystal could do to a person, they never knew that, and due to a shard as big as a common pillow can power an entire city block for 9 months, just a shard about the size of SD Card could power so much. 'Maybe, it could work to power the forms.'

"Alright you win, I'll try to make this thing a new power source for your belt." Dr. Hagane states, taking the RusherBelt, HenshinPhone and SummonPhone from Ty.

"Thanks Doc, you rock!" Ty says, running into his small bedroom.

The Doctor looks at the four objects and walks into his private study and begins to work on the object. He takes part of the RusherBelt apart and begins to change some of it's formats, along with changing a few wires with different ones. He sighs to himself.

'I don't get it. I just don't get why do they want the Pretroleum Crystals so badly?' he says mentally, while working on very, VERY, carefully making the one Pretroleum Crystal shard into two small shards, one for the RusherBelt and the other for the HenshinPhone.

"Easy does it, even the slightest mistake could ruin everything." he says to, no-one in particular. Putting one half of the shard into the part of the Belt that the HenshinPhone is inserted into, and there was a small hum, then he carefully took apart part of the HenshinPhone and inserted the other half into it. Once he was done, he put the Belt and Phone back together and made small modifications to the SummonPhone.

After his work was done, he called Ty down to the Simulation Tester Room.

"_Okay Ty, you ready?"_ the Doctor's voice boomed from a communicator from a control panel.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ty replies. Putting his Belt on.

"Let's do this!"

_**R-U-S-H-E-R!**_

He raises the phone high in the sky and yells "Henshin!"

He turns into Kamen Rider Rusher, and the Simulation starts.

"_Okay, the code for your first alternative form is P-E-N-G-U-I-N!" _

"Got it." Ty replies, pulling the HenshinPhone out, he opens it up and then types in a new code.

_**P-E-N-G-U-I-N!**_

He puts the Phone back into the Belt, but instead of his normal Rusher symbol, it displayed a penguin symbol and his suit began to change. The blue and green colors were replaced with a cyan color, and then the helmet gained a penguin's beak.

"Kamen Rider Rusher Penguin Mode!"

Then the Simulation turned into a fiery area, Ty sees the Goal and pulls out his SummonPhone.

_**S-N-O-W-B-A-L-L C-A-N-N-O-N!**_

Then a cannon loaded with snowballs, appears in Ty's right arm, he blasted at the fire to create temporary platforms for himself so he could get across the area, he manages to get to the goal.

* * *

Outside the Simulation Tester Room

"Hey Doc, thanks." Ty says. Trying to have a smile on his face, but he just can't form one. He brushes his hair out of his face. He then begins to walk outside to an open field outside of the base, and watches the sun begin to set.

Then the doctor walks over to his adoptive son. "Hey Ty, are you okay?"

"I guess. The sunset is really one of my favorite times. You know, when I look at this, it relaxes me, and sometime I think about my family. I feel terrible that I can't remember any of their faces or their names. It just makes me feel so, guilty. But, I can't thank you enough for taking me in Dr. Hagane."

"Your welcome." the Doctor simply replies.

Ty then simply walks back into his room. He can't remember the accident that took his family away from him, nor could he remember his real family. Ty sighs heavily. He walks over to his computer, he logged onto a social network site called "UTalk" he logged on with his username "TheRusher" and surprisingly, unlike what the Doctor thought, no one on UTalk has found out he's Kamen Rider Rusher. It was really his only connection with the outside world, the only other person who knows about him is the Ice Cream store owner. He sighs. He wasn't that great at UTalk, when he managed to get a conversation going he couldn't keep it going for long. The last time he had a conversation with someone of UTalk was with a guy from Canada called "BustersGo" he was forced to leave UTalk because of his parents. And since then Ty's tried super hard to get to talk with someone!

He tries to strike up a conversation with someone, but nobody replies for a while, then a small "chime" sound comes from the computer. Ty looks at it and sees he has someone named "ThePinkRider" on his conversation room.

"Hey."-ThePinkRider

"Um, hey there."-TheRusher

"Nice to meet you." -ThePinkRider

"Um, thanks. :)"-TheRusher

Things continue like that for an hour, the two chating with each-other. By 8:00pm, the conversation has been going on for a while, and then here's what occurred.

"Can we meet in real life tomorrow?"-ThePinkRider

"Sure."-TheRusher

Then Ty looked over it and deiced it would be cool to have a real friend.

* * *

The fallowing day

Ty waits by the ice cream place, and then a girl arrives, she gets an ice cream, and pulls out a tablet. She then looks over at Ty. "You, "TheRusher"?"

"Yeah, you, "ThePinkRider"?"

Then some orange turtles begin to attack the area! "Give us the Pretroleum Crystal!"

"No way!" Ty replies, putting on his belt and pulling out the HenshinPhone.

_**R-U-S-H-E-R!**_

He raises the phone high in the sky and yells "Henshin!"

"Who are you?!"

"I am, Kamen Rider Rusher!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Great job huh?

Don't forget to review.


End file.
